


窗外的窗

by Idoknow



Category: Avengers, Ironman, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: M/M, tough love&oral sex&incontinence&masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Summary: 托尼以为他为那只活蹦乱跳的小蜘蛛崽准备的足够周全了。但是托尼还是疏忽了一些，看似无关紧要但是举足轻重的东西。比如说泳裤，还有一根Middle Size的按摩棒。
Relationships: Peter Parker&Tony Stark Peter Parker Bottom Tony Stark Top
Kudos: 4





	窗外的窗

暑假？托尼以为他为那只活蹦乱跳的小蜘蛛崽准备的足够周全了。干净宽敞的房间，黄金地段——他的隔壁，实验室里崭新的仪器工具足以让他面无表情地享受男孩激动的赞美，泳池清洗消毒后住满清凉的池水，冰箱里塞满各种口味的冰淇凌和汽水。没见过世面的小家伙只需要背上一只盛着暑假作业和皱皱巴巴的T恤短裤的书包住进来就好了。

但是托尼还是疏忽了一些，看似无关紧要但是举足轻重的东西。比如说泳裤，还有一根Middle Size的按摩棒。

坚果和巧克力豆在男孩的牙齿间磨碎，混合着香草冰淇凌黏糊糊地在他的嘴巴里搅动着。大落地窗外波光粼粼的泳池是男孩沾着巧克力酱的牙齿和奶油色的舌尖微微露出来的原因，他可惜自己没有泳裤，不能下水。

托尼掂量了一下男孩纯棉的短裤，那层轻薄宽松的面料吸水后会沉甸甸紧巴巴地贴在大腿上，不以为然地提议：“你可以穿我的。”

“可……可是，”彼得被托尼的回应吓了一跳，发现他是认真地这么说之后更是吓得结结巴巴，“我、我是说，谢谢您——不我的意思是……我穿或许不合适……”

不合适？托尼有些微妙地挑起了眉毛。是尺寸不合适还是行为不合适？但是男孩窘迫地快要捏碎手里半融化的冰淇凌桶，羞赧的红色一直蔓延到了宽大领口裸露出来的胸前，托尼还是没有过分为难他。

“开玩笑的。这不是问题，最多半个小时，你就可以拿到合适的泳裤去泳池里游泳了。”

“真的吗？谢谢您，斯塔克先生！”

托尼调出了一个界面给彼得挑选泳裤。其实这感觉很微妙，就和挑选内裤差不多。他很保守地选了深蓝和灰黑的纯色泳裤，即使他更想看男孩穿上蜘蛛侠图案的泳裤。

“还有什么需要的吗？泳镜，漂在水上的充气床之类的。”

“我没什么需要的了，斯塔克先生。但是我得去拿浴巾，在我的房间里。”

彼得正在以一种扭曲的姿势舔自己的小臂内侧，有冰淇凌液滴落在了上面，

托尼下了单付了钱，关闭了浮窗。他给男孩抽了一张纸巾，示意他把手臂上那一道水痕给擦掉，但是还不等男孩放下手里的冰淇凌，那层浅浅的唾液就蒸发掉了。

“我去帮你拿吧。”

托尼帮彼得擦了擦脏兮兮的嘴角，纸桶里淡黄色的冰糕已经变得像奶油一样稀软了，托尼的喉咙里泛上腻腻的甜，他轻轻地咳了一声。

“你吃吧，冰淇凌快化了。东西到了记得去拿。”

“好的，谢谢您，斯塔克先生。”

彼得十分不好意思地用勺子搅动着黏糊糊的糕体。

“应该是在浴室里，如果我没记错的话。”

托尼对自己越界的玩笑感到懊恼，其实他有些失望。彼得这个顽固的小家伙，就连脸皮都薄的一如既往。虽然伶牙俐齿地经常不服气地反驳他，但是稍微有点敏感的话题，彼得总是表现地像是托尼对他进行了言语猥亵一样。他都已经成年了，怎么还不能得心应手地开一点男人之间的玩笑呢。

他给了彼得多少温柔宠溺，他在彼得看不到的背后就对彼得有多少龌蹉的臆想。不过是为了安抚良心的补偿罢了，托尼对彼得没有感觉的最初，巴不得这孩子安安静静偷偷摸摸地让他省心，哪里有这么多的耐心去旁敲侧击，没收他的战衣外加一通威胁就是了，反正大人教训孩子，有效果就行。

托尼叹了一口气，走进了彼得的房间。浴室里的架子上空荡荡的，只有一条擦脸用的小毛巾。彼得刚住进来，毛毛躁躁地托尼也不指望他能短时间把物品整理地整洁有序。粗心大意的青少年。托尼笑着摇了摇头，去卧室继续寻找那张神秘的浴巾。

他站在铺得还算平整的床前下意识地扇动着鼻腔嗅了嗅，房间里充斥着长时间无人居住的冷清，像是樟脑丸的味道。彼得刚刚来参观自己的房间的时候，问托尼隔壁是不是他的房间。托尼平静地点了点头，彼得兴奋地告诉他“路过的时候在隔壁房间里闻到了斯塔克先生的味道”。

斯塔克先生的味道。上帝啊，托尼惊恐地甚至忘记了问彼得自己是什么味道的。他对男孩敏锐的感官真的是又爱又恨。

凭借托尼对彼得的了解，比起占据了一整面墙的大衣柜，他要找的东西更有可能在那个软塌塌但是鼓鼓囊囊的书包里，彼得昨天背来的那一只。托尼在床边坐下，把放在床头柜上的书包拎起来放在自己腿上。轻飘飘的书包在接触到衣着轻便的大腿时意外地坚硬，托尼打开扣钮把团成一团的白色浴巾揪出来，黑漆漆的口袋里鲜艳的颜色让他忍不住往里去看。

一根按摩棒。

托尼把自己伸进书包里的鼻尖抽出来，若无其事地把书包放回原位，甚至手动给它组织出最先的皱褶。他看了看窗帘旁的落地台灯，那是忠诚的窥探者，永远不会闭上高清的眼睛。

浴巾挂在托尼弯起的食指上，即将披上他的小主人湿漉漉的身体。

托尼拿着苦苦寻觅而来的浴巾走到泳池边上时男孩已经入水了。托尼看到一串流畅的波纹和荡漾着的白皙的肉体。他忘记了带墨镜，太阳在水面上残破的反射光线让他的眼球微微酸痛，甚至有些眩晕。

水面上拱出一只小脑袋，然后是一条纤细的手臂，带起一串珠帘似的水滴。托尼对他点了点头，男孩又消失在了水里，但是根据波纹的走向可以看出是在游向他。

“对不起，斯塔克先生，您去了很久，我等不及就先下水了。”

他的脸蛋不知道是不是因为剧烈的阳光而微微泛红，换在十五分钟前托尼绝不会有这样的怀疑。

“您找到我的浴巾了？他是在浴室对吗？我刚才担心我没有把它拿出来……既然您找到它了，看样子我应该是把它挂起来了。”

“是的。”

托尼解除了盲目的偏爱冷漠地审视着男孩的每一个表情和动作，发现它们竟然更加生动和自然，不高明的掩饰，诚实的孩子不称职地扮演狡猾的撒谎精，骗取大人的信任和溺爱。不，彼得也是个成年人了。水波不安分地越过彼得两个小巧对称的乳头划下的水平线，托尼想着“两点成一线”的低级几何学定理，又想着给那两个因为偏低的水温而挺立的乳珠加上点装饰——一对乳环，再系上一条金属链。

“斯塔克先生？怎么了？您还好吗？”

彼得的声音忽然拔高意味着他察觉到了什么不对劲，托尼从幻想中挣脱出来对付这个敏感的小家伙。

“我没事。只是眼睛有点痛，阳光太刺眼了。”

托尼看着男孩撑在泳池边上的手臂放松地弯曲下来，他安慰男孩尽情享受美好的夏日时光，自己回屋去拿墨镜和饮料。

托尼拒绝了男孩一起游泳的邀请，坐在太阳伞底下乘凉。午后的热浪携卷着碳酸饮料里噼里啪啦的气泡黏腻得翻滚着，托尼的意识似乎随着身体里的水分从毛孔里蒸发掉了。他的大脑皮层正在兴奋地闪动着神经元活跃的信号，但是他的眼前耳边却模糊安静了。他想起他的一些梦境，彼得坐在他大腿上躺在他身边蜷缩在他身下的梦境。还有一些数据，他比彼得自己都要了解彼得的身体，稳步经历青春期的超级英雄，臀围的胸围都在数据乐观地增长，当然还有他的隐秘部位，托尼回忆着自己给彼得的战衣升级或者是制作新战衣的时候手掌划过裆部时得战栗。他知道不久的将来，这些都会变成一个鲜活的肉体，和他同床和他做爱，他将用手掌来丈量彼得的每一寸身体，看他赤裸着生长和成熟。

但是他等了两年，他还能再等两天吗。当他知道了彼得是个渴望被肏屁股的孩子的时候，他就毫不怀疑地认为男孩用屁股高潮的时候一定是喊着自己的名字。他要彼得，现在。不。他想看男孩撅着屁股用按摩棒插自己，那就今晚。难道青春期的青少年不应该比自己还要饥渴吗？托尼挣扎着从混沌的浅度睡眠中清醒过来，因为他听到了彼得潮湿的脚掌拍打在瓷砖地面上的声音。

托尼拿起他身旁小圆桌上的浴巾，用手肘撑住膝盖懒散随意地坐在躺椅上，彼得站定在他面前，浑身散发着潮湿清凉的水汽。托尼扬起头对他笑了笑，温柔的问他。

“玩得开心吗？”

“是——”

彼得骤然紧缩的小腹让托尼联想到高潮时的肌肉状态，但是他只是把柔软干燥的浴巾贴在了男孩的肚皮上。

“是的，斯塔克先生……我很开心，但是如果您能一起那就更好了。”

托尼因为彼得平稳地说完一句话而口干舌燥，但是他依然灵活稳定地活动着手腕，擦干净附着在男孩白皙幼嫩的腰部上的水珠。

“我让你感到扫兴了吗？”

“不，我不是这个意思……”

托尼用左手扶住了男孩的胯部，指尖甚至没有在泳裤光滑柔软的面料按出一丝褶皱，绅士又礼貌。但是他套在浴巾里的右手已经抚摸上了男孩纤细健美的大腿，托尼着迷地看着苍白的皮肤下青色的血管，他认真地像是在检查仪器中一根关键的电线。彼得的声音渐渐消弱，呼吸变得小心翼翼地急促。

托尼看了看男孩翘动的脚趾，右手稍稍用力在浸泡后十分脆弱的皮肤上留下了一道红色的擦痕，站起身来把浴巾披到了男孩的肩膀上。他揉了揉彼得湿漉漉的头发。

“那就好。晚上想吃什么？”

托尼洗完澡之后披了一件浴袍坐在床上，他没有完全擦干的头发滴着水，落到床褥和地毯上。他并不在意，他今晚不会在这个房间过夜，他敢肯定，他甚至连内裤都没有穿。托尼确定晚饭前他的肢体暗示必然会引起爱慕他的青少年难以平复的躁动，他会看到男孩自慰的火辣场面。他会听到自己的名字在男孩高潮的时候滚动在喉咙里，他会严肃地指责男孩不知道克制然后冷酷地占用他。托尼招呼Friday打开浮窗，他对于男孩留着床头灯自慰感到有些意外，他以为彼得会关上所有的灯拉紧窗帘躲在空调被里最后呼吸不畅浑身汗湿。

彼得这种大胆的行为让托尼更加兴奋的同时也感到了等量的不妙。这分明是个算计人的小混蛋！害羞又放荡！托尼恶狠狠地瞪着男孩摇晃的屁股，不受拘束的下半身也顶开浴袍怒目而视。他根本是故意的，诱骗托尼发现他的小秘密，如果他真的担心自己把浴巾遗忘在了书包里按摩棒的上面，早就应该跑到房间里来阻止事态的恶化，而不是心安理得地在泳池里游泳！

托尼义愤填膺地控诉彼得对他的玩弄，实际上是对自己的不识时务和得意忘形而感到丢脸。当他陷入自我怀疑的时候，彼得夹紧了臀部腰肢塌陷下去，两颗饱满粉嫩的肉球在臀峰下微微颤动着，托尼目不转睛地看着彼得高潮时的反应，他相信那声高昂的呻吟不仅是通过电子设备传送到他的耳朵里的，娇媚的强力声波已经穿透了墙壁，真真切切地呼唤着他。

“斯塔克先生——托尼！”

托尼自暴自弃一样地扒下了自己的浴袍，甩着沉甸甸的阴茎赤裸着冲出了房门。他接住从彼得股间滑落的按摩棒的同时，高潮后的男孩直接抱住了他的脖子。

“托尼，托尼，托尼……”

“天呐，宝贝，是我，我在这里。”托尼狂热地轻吻男孩摧折的玫瑰花蕊一样的脸庞，只想吸干他的每一滴咸湿的蜜液。

“托尼，”彼得的眼神比哺乳期的母鹿还要温柔乖顺，托尼一瞬间就遗忘了他其实是个淘气又淫荡的小母狗，“你会生我的气吗？我只是，我等不及了，托尼。我爱你，可是我就要上大学了。我等了很久，很久，我不想让你为难。可我不是小孩子了，求求你，你会爱我的，对吗？”

“我爱你，彼得，当然了。”托尼吻住男孩糊满了唾液泪水像是淋了一层冰糖一样晶莹红润的嘴唇，“我等的时间不比你要短，你终于长大了不是吗？”

托尼晃了晃手里握住的按摩棒，彼得埋在他的颈间瞥了一眼那根水淋淋的按摩棒，开始抱着他的脖子又啃又咬，支棱着的额发戳在托尼的下巴上，“我还有机会用得到它吗？”

“你说呢，宝贝？”

托尼抱着彼得换了一个姿势，他舒适地靠在床头支起的枕头上，彼得被放置在他的腿间，那根硬的都快贴上他的肚皮的阴茎立在彼得的面前。

彼得几乎是瞠目结舌地目光在那粗大的玩意儿和浓密毛发下面鼓胀的阴囊间游离了一会，胆战心惊地比划着。

“怎么会……这么大？”

“还满意吗？”

托尼送了送腰，他的脖子上像是勒了一根绳子一样喉咙发紧，太阳穴也缺氧窒息一样地跳动胀痛。彼得微凉的手指逆向抚摸着他大腿上的汗毛，他感觉鸡皮疙瘩从小腿一直起到了臀部。他看到彼得点了点头，眼神呆滞地像是看到肥肉的小狗。

“比起你的按摩棒，那个更大？”彼得已经握住了他的阴茎，生疏地上下撸动着，动作温柔地像是在抚摸什么脆弱的需要关怀的小动物一样，托尼对此表示谅解，第一次见面打招呼总是礼貌而尴尬的。更何况这个小而冰冷的手掌并不是他最理想的对象。

“这个嘛……”托尼的腰抖了抖，男孩短短的硬硬的指甲正在浅浅地刮蹭着他龟头上溢水的裂缝，“没放进去之前，我也不好说啊——”

“是吗？”托尼觉得现在最好的选择就是用精液糊死这张该死的小嘴，要不然听着男孩奶唧唧的声音说着下流话就只靠他那爆烂的撸管技巧他都能射在男孩手里，“你那张厉害的小嘴巴，想不想先测量一下？”

托尼感觉自己手里揪着一个毛绒玩具，像是没有骨骼一样随着他的按压贴在大腿上再随着他的拉扯抽离。托尼只能看到男孩颤抖的鼻翼和高频率扇动的睫毛，他猜想彼得一定被自己肏地口水挤进鼻腔里眼球抽搐着向上翻。但是他的动作并不是很快，因为又深又重，所以彼得非常吃力。托尼感受着柔软温暖的喉肉挤压龟头的爽快，他阴茎上的青筋跳动着挤压男孩贴近的舌头，托尼能感受到那两片薄薄的嘴唇，简直比女人肥厚的阴唇的触感还要清晰，包裹着他相对更加粗壮的根部。他的耻毛蜷曲浓黑，衬的男孩粉白的面庞更加的清纯无害。

托尼对男孩的顺从满意到膨胀，那十根锋利的蜘蛛爪子撕烂了床单那张又窄又小的嘴也无怨无悔地含着他。他扶住男孩的脑袋，不再只满意于那个通道砸向他的深度，挺着腰又快又狠地在那里面冲刺着，最终把黏重的精水大股大股地喷射在了男孩的喉口和舌头上。

被他放开的一瞬间彼得就歪倒在床铺上一边咳嗽一边呜呜地哭着，托尼不甚在意地把他抱进怀里，揉着他的小屁股舔他的胸前。托尼用犬齿撕磨着男孩挺立的乳头，颇有就地完成自己给男孩穿乳环的愿望的势头。

彼得好不容易理顺了气，似乎是知道自己肆意妄为会带来多么悲惨的下场。一个为了他清心寡欲两年的前花花公子/壮年男性完全有能力有手段给他一个永生难忘的初夜。

“斯塔克先生，托尼……轻一点，求您了，轻一点好吗？”

托尼把玩着男孩挺立的性器，彼得的体毛十分稀少，他喜欢男孩干净的会阴。他把男孩放倒在枕头上，让他摆出之前在摄像头里的姿势。说起来，彼得还不知道那个摄像头的存在。托尼决定不告诉他，这是个惊喜，他记录下了两个人初夜的珍贵资料，但是他不认为彼得会很喜欢。他跪在男孩的身后，拍了拍那两团完美对称红润饱满的臀肉丝毫不理会男孩的恳求一口气插进了只含过Middle Size按摩棒的可怜的小洞。

彼得伸长了躯干长长地叫唤了一声，托尼停滞在里面被抽搐的穴肉按摩着，又重又急促地喘息着。等到他的囊袋前后摇摆着拍打在男孩的大腿根部和下臀部的时候，彼得已经又射了一次了。托尼并不为男孩用后面高潮的本领感到惊讶，因为彼得在他心里的设定就是这样的，大概是被蜘蛛咬过吧，托尼总是假设彼得身上有很多动物的表现，尤其是在交配的时候。

他根本不用刻意寻找让男孩失控的甜蜜点在哪里，因为他在深度和宽度上都完全填满了他的男孩，多亏这孩子的肠肉强大的延展性。托尼把住彼得的腰搂过他的前胸把他抱到怀里，一边尽情地插入他的男孩，一边小心眼地算着旧帐。

“现在呢？”

“什？什么？”

彼得被他翻过来，两条腿搭在臂弯，腿根抻地笔直，臀肉被濡湿的耻毛挠得瘙痒。

“现在你知道了吗？我和按摩棒，哪个更大？”

“唔——”

托尼俯下身用舌尖描摹自己停留在男孩体内的性器在他紧实的肚皮上顶出的凸起。

“现在还不知道吗？你自慰的时候放进去多少了？能进到这里吗？”

“别说了，我错了、求您……托尼，动一动，动一动——”

彼得的手掌带着生物静电黏在他的后背上，托尼感觉自己像是被电击了一样一路战栗到尾椎，收紧了腰腹拼命忍住了射精的冲动。他抬起彼得的腰毫不留情地肏着那个紧窄的洞穴，就像是被挂在蛛网上的飞虫，死命地挣扎为了挣断蛛网带着那只可恶的蜘蛛一起摔死在地上。

托尼射精的时候重重地压在男孩的身体上，他感觉有一股温热的液体稀薄地顺着他的腹部和大腿滴到床褥上，等他恢复过来，他和彼得的下半身压着的那一块布料已经湿透了。

托尼扶起和男孩一样体力不支昏睡过去的彼得的性器，上面挂着澄明的清液。托尼把彼得从浸透了各种体液的床褥里捞起来，他想今晚还是要在他的房间里睡觉了。


End file.
